The Bet
by Yukina
Summary: Duo schließt mit seinen Freunden eine Wette ab - um Heero....
1. Die Wette

1.1 The Bet  
  
By Yukina + Alita + Amber  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com, killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: GW gehört seinen Erfindern…  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: erstmal nur 2+1+2  
  
Warnung: OOC, AU  
  
Feedback, please!!  
  
AN: Ich schreibe diesen Fic mit meinen Freundinnen Alita und Amber und hoffe, dass er euch gefallen wird. Also, hier ist erstmal der Prolog.  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
"Gut. Dann gilt unsere Wette?"  
  
„Klar, habe ich doch gesagt", antwortete Duo und grinste. War doch klar das er die Wette gewinnen würde.  
  
Die Teenager die um ihn herumstanden blickten ihn skeptisch an. Quatre war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Duo es nicht schaffen würde. Noch niemand hatte das geschafft. Auch Trowa und Dorothy blickten den Amerikaner an als ob er verrückt wäre zu glauben, dass er die Wette gewinnen könnte.  
  
Dorothy blinzelte und schaute Duo schelmisch an. „Was, wenn du die Wette verlierst?"  
  
"Nun... ich..." Duo begann zu überlegen als Dorothy ihm einen Vorschlag machte.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns zwei Wochen lang jeden Tag zum Eis einlädst?"  
  
Duo starrte sie an.  
  
„Du verlierst doch sowieso nicht, oder? Dann ist das doch kein allzu hoher Preis, nicht wahr?" , meinte Alex Mueller der mit seiner Freundin Hilde dazugekommen war.  
  
„Logisch gewinn' ich! Also, es gilt. Wenn ich unseren Star nicht in drei Wochen flachgelegt habe bekommt ihr was ihr wollt."  
  
Die sechs gaben sich die Hände um die Wette zu besiegeln als der Gong ertönte.  
  
„Da kommt er ja. Dann fang Mal an, Duo!"  
  
Die Gruppe wandte sich um und alle Augen hingen auf dem braunhaarigem Japaner der um die Ecke gelaufen kam.  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Von Strafarbeiten und angeknacksten Arme...

The Bet  
  
By Yukina + Alita + Amber  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com, killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, GW gehört mir! Etwa 8 Std. jede Nacht. (träum....)  
  
1.1 Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1+2  
  
Warnung: Out Of Character, AU  
  
Feedy, please!  
  
AN: Ich habe nur einen kleinen Teil von diesem Part geschrieben. Amber und Alita haben gemeint, nachdem ich den Prolog allein geschrieben hab, könnten sie jetzt ein bissl mehr machen. (Zicken ...AUA, nich haun....) Na egal, also hier ist der erste Teil:  
  
2 Part 1  
  
Duo merkte, wie sich die anderen um ihn herum langsam zurückzogen. Nun war es an ihm zu halten was er versprochen hatte.  
  
/So leicht wie ich es den anderen weismachen wollte, wird zwar nicht, aber immerhin ist Mr. Perfect auch nur ein Mensch. Ich werde es ihnen schon zeigen. Behaupten die doch ernsthaft, ich würde niemanden finden der sich in mich verlieben würde. Nur wegen meiner spaßigen Art! Aber ich gewinn die Wette/  
  
So in seine Gedanken versunken und sich des Sieges bewusst stand er breit grinsend da. Doch als Duo den Kopf in die Richtung drehte, in der er den Heero Yuy vermutete, gefror sein Grinsen. Sein Mitschüler war weg.  
  
/Verflucht er war doch eben noch dagewesen! /  
  
Duo fluchte leise vor sich hin als er den Jungen 20 m von sich entfernt erblickte. Ihm war einfach nicht aufgefallen, dass Heero schon weitergelaufen war, während er sich noch wie ein Macho benommen hatte. Also nichts wie hinterher.  
  
  
  
Heero zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Er wand seinen Kopf und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Duo Maxwell. Er kannte den Jungen, denn sie waren in der gleichen Klasse. Er war immer lustig und hatte einen langen Haselnussbraunen Zopf. Das war jedoch auch das einzige, was Heero über den Amerikaner wusste.  
  
„Was ist los Maxwell?"  
  
Die Stimme des japanischen Jungen blieb monoton wie immer. Was konnte dieser Bastard nur von ihm wollen?!? Nicht nur, dass die Mädchen ihn immerzu belästigten, jetzt fingen auch noch die Jungen an ihm hinterherzulaufen.  
  
„Hey, wieso so unfreundlich? Ich wollte nur mal wissen wie es dir so geht!"  
  
Klang nach einer lahmen Ausrede.  
  
„Ähmm ... ich wollte wissen, ob du mir nicht das ein oder andere für den Englischunterricht erklären?" Aha! Da lag der Hase vergraben.  
  
„ Ich denke nicht, dass ich Zeit habe und außerdem wirst du es nie lernen." Die Absage war hoffentlich klar.  
  
Heero konnte die Enttäuschung des anderen förmlich spüren. Aber er hatte nun mal keine Lust. Und auch keine Ahnung wie er es anstellen sollte. Er war noch nie sehr gut im Umgang mit Menschen gewesen. Das lag daran, dass er Menschen im Allgemeinen nicht leiden konnte (die Meisten ihn auch nicht- die Mädchen ausgenommen) und nie viele Freunde gehabt hatte. Bis auf Odin ... Er war für Heero wie eine großer Bruder gewesen, bevor ... bevor er gestorben war. Der Japaner konnte sich noch genau an ihn erinnern. Wie er gelacht hatte, wie er sauer gewesen war, wie er ihn selbst immer gepackt hatte, wenn er wütend auf ihn war ... Er konnte dessen Hände sogar auf seinen Schultern sehen ...  
  
Moment! Die Hände auf seinen Schultern waren real!  
  
In dem Moment registrierte Heero, dass Maxwell ihn an den Schultern gepackt hatte und heftig schüttelte.  
  
„ ... Erde an Heero. Hallo, hörst du mich. Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst zu träumen, dann werden wir beide zu spät kommen und mächtig Ärger kriegen."  
  
Heero sah Duo verwirrt an, bis er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumfuhr und davon raste.  
  
/Mist! Ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen. Dieser Baka Maxwell, seinetwegen komme ich nun zu spät./ So ignorierte er auch den hinter sich herrennenden Duo Maxwell, der ihm immer wieder zurief er solle warten.  
  
/Mist! Das hat ja gut angefangen!/ Duo stand keuchend vor der Tür zur Hölle, bzw. ins Klassenzimmer in das er Heero hatte verschwinden sehen. Für den Japaner würde die Verspätung nichts bedeuten. Er war der beste an der Schule und seine Leistungen konnten sich wirklich sehen lassen.  
  
Bei Duo war das jedoch etwas anders. Der Amerikaner nahm noch einmal allen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür...  
  
„MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, sogar Heero blickte ihn desinteressiert und ein wenig wütend?! an. Als sein Blick jedoch auf die wutschnaubende Mrs. Une fiel schluckte er und drehte sich wieder zur Tür in einem Versuch dieser Vogelscheuche zu entkommen.  
  
„Oh nein! So geht das hier nicht." Mrs. Une packte Duo an dessen Zopf und zog ihn förmlich durch das Zimmer. Mit einem Grinsen setzte die Lehrerin Duo vor seinem Pult ab.  
  
„Strafarbeit! Sie werden heute in der 7. und 8. Stunde Mr. Yuy Gesellschaft leisten. Lassen sie sich von ihm das Thema des Aufsatzes sagen, den sie zu erledigen haben."  
  
Sofort blickte Duo zu Heero hinüber.  
  
/Ups... Deshalb hat er so komisch geguckt als ich reingekommen bin. Scheiße. Der ist erst mal außer Reichweite. - Obwohl... ich bin zwei Stunden mit ihm ‚allein' in einem Klassenzimmer.../  
  
Duo grinste wieder. Er würde die Wette nicht verlieren. Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz!  
  
~******~  
  
Heero rollte die Augen als er Duo wieder sein typisches Grinsen zeigte. Er musterte den Jungen mit dem Zopf. Der Japaner hatte ihm noch nie sehr viel Beachtung geschenkt, obwohl Duo ihm fast jeden Tag ein ‚Guten Morgen' zurief. Doch das taten andere auch, wenn auch nicht mehr allzu viele wie als er an die Schule gekommen war.  
  
Die Mädchen waren ihm wegen seines exotischen Aussehens monatelang hinterhergerannt, aber Heero wollte keine Freunde, es tat nur weh wenn man sie schließlich verlor. /Wie Odin... es war eine tolle Freundschaft und wir hatten so viel Spaß gehabt... Warum war er bloß gestorben? Warum?/ Heero seufzte und wandte sich wieder Mrs. Une zu, jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Duo.  
  
~******~  
  
„Pause" , rief Duo fröhlich und stürmte aus dem Unterricht. „Bis nachher Heero!" Duo wusste, dass er Heero an diesem Tag nicht mehr sehen würde, zumindest im Unterricht, da er auch noch andere Fächer als er gewählt hatte. Schade, dass sie heute nur eine Stunde zusammen hatten... Aber nachher würde es ja besser werden.  
  
„Hn!"  
  
Heero wartete bis alle aus dem Zimmer draußen war, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er schaute vorsichtig nach rechts und links bevor er auf den Gang hinaustrat.  
  
„HEERROOO!!!"  
  
Für einen Moment stand der blauäugige Junge da wie eine Statue und blickte auf das heranrasende Mädchen in pink. Sie war eine Verehrerin die nie lockergelassen hatte. Heero zischte ein ‚Omae o korosu' bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davonlief. Er war sich jedoch sicher das er Relena, den Alptraum in Pink, noch bis Ende der Pause an seinem Rockzipfel hängen hatte. /Was für ein Tag... und nachher muss ich noch diesen gezöpften Idioten ertragen. Warum versteht keiner, dass ich keine Freunde brauche? Ich brauche niemanden. Man kann schließlich nur auf sich selbst vertrauen, oder?! Entweder sterben Freunde, oder sie fallen einem in den Rücken!/  
  
~*******~  
  
Punkt 13:30 Uhr betrat Duo das Klassenzimmer und grinste als er Heero erblickte der bereits auf ihn wartete.  
  
Der japanische Junge sah nicht besonders freundlich aus, was auch verständlich war. Aber das würde er schon wieder hinkriegen.  
  
„Hallo Heero!" Duos Stimme war zuckersüß als er die Worte aussprach. /Ich werde ihm ein bisschen schmeicheln, dann wird das schon. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er mich nach dem treffen nicht schon ein wenig besser leiden kann!/  
  
Der gezöpfte Junge setzte ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf, was den anderen dazu veranlasste ihn noch dunkler anzufunkeln.  
  
„Du kommst zu spät! Ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf dich. Denkst du eigentlich ich hab sonst nichts zu tun heute? Also lass uns jetzt anfangen."  
  
Das war deutlich.  
  
„Sorry, aber ein normaler Mensch und möchte auch etwas ESSEN. Mit leerem Magen kann ich nicht denken." Erwiderte der Amerikaner zu seiner Verteidigung.  
  
Duo zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch und sah dem gegenübersitzendem Jungen in die Augen.  
  
/Hmm ... Also schöne Augen hat er ja. Ist verständlich, dass die Mädchen ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen./  
  
„Also, über was soll die verdammte Aufgabe sein?"  
  
„Mrs. Une hat sie passend zum Sozialkundethema ausgesucht. Da wir dort ja gerade das Thema ‚Menschen, Freunde und Feinde' haben, ist das Thema ‚Wie kann ich erkennen ob jemand ein Spiel mit mir treibt'!"  
  
BAAFFF  
  
Duo der sich gerade an seiner Schultasche zu schaffen gemacht hatte, war vor lauter Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen.  
  
/Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Warum zum Geier sollte die Vogelscheuche so ein bescheuertes Thema aussuchen?!? Nein ... hat Heero etwa was von der Wette gehört? Dann wollte er vermutlich ausprobieren ob es stimmt! Nun dann hat er seine Antwort ja jetzt bereits. Duo Maxwell, du bist so ein Idiot .../  
  
Duo fuhr fort sich selbst in allen Sprachen die er kannte zu beschimpfen. Er hatte sich die Chance auf den Sieg selbst vermasselt.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", kam eine besorgte Stimme von Oben, „dein Arm sieht so komisch verdreht aus ... „  
  
Bei diesem Wort fühlte Duo höllische Schmerzen in seinem rechtem Arm.  
  
„ Ahh .. Oh, verdammt!"  
  
„Soll ich die Krankenschwester rufen?" die Stimme des Japaners klang besorgt.  
  
~*******~  
  
/Verdammte Scheiße! Welcher Idiot schafft es eigentlich an einem Tag, eine Wette zu vermasseln und sich danach den Arm anzuknacksen, weil er von einem Stuhl fällt????? Bestimmt keiner außer mir! Gott, was wird heute noch alles passieren? Wahrscheinlich kommen nun noch die anderen rein um mich auszulachen!/  
  
Duo war sauer auf sich selbst. Er hatte mal wieder alles gründlich vermasselt. Und dabei war es so gut gelaufen. Naja ... eigentlich war gar nichts gelaufen, aber es hätte noch so schön laufen können ...  
  
„Poch, Poch"  
  
/Na klasse, da sind die Anderen schon/ „Herein"  
  
„Hallo! Ich wollte mal sehen wie es dir geht!" Ein brauner Wuschelkopf steckte sich schüchtern durch die Türöffnung.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Projekt

The Bet  
  
By Yukina, Amber und Alita  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com ; killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: Der Weihnachtsmann hat mir letztes Jahr meinen Wunsch leider nicht erfüllt und damit gehört GW immer noch nicht mir. Aber vielleicht klappt es ja dieses Jahr....  
  
Ratin: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1+2 , R+1(nicht abschrecken lassen!)  
  
Warnung: OOC, AU, sap  
  
Wenns euch gefällt, oder ihr Vorschläge oder Kritik für die Story loswerden wollt, Feedy is immer erwünscht ^. ^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
„Was...DU?!!"  
  
Sobald er die Worte ausgerufen hatte bereute Duo sie. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch so offen war zeigte nun nur noch Ausdruckslosigkeit. Anscheinend hatte er sich im Tonfall vergriffen. Aber das würde er schon hinkriegen!!  
  
„Klasse das du kommst! Schwester Sally ist so ne Mutterhenne, die passt genau auf das ich im Bett liegen bleibe und mich nicht anstrenge. Dabei ist alles was ich habe ein angeknackster Arm. Langeweile ist weitaus schlimmer, weißt du. Wie bist du hier eigentlich reingekommen? Also ich hätte gedacht das Sally alle abwimmeln würde, und..."  
  
„Nun, du solltest dir mal überlegen wann es besser ist zu sprechen oder zu schweigen, mein lieber Duo" , wurde der Amerikaner von einer süßen Stimme unterbrochen. /Ups. Was macht die denn hier??!!/  
  
"Also, ähm... das ist so... ich meine... ähhh..."  
  
„Ich werde auch noch deine zweite Frage beantworten. Heero hier" , sie deutete auf den blauäugigen Jungen der nun auf einem Stuhl neben Duo saß, „hat mir erzählt das Mrs. Une euch eine Strafaufgabe" , sie betonte das Wort, „aufgegeben hat, und deshalb habe ich ihn hereingelassen- ihr wollt schließlich fertig werden..."  
  
Duo sah Heero an und entdeckte das er ihre beiden Rucksäcke mitgebracht hatte. Duo begann sofort vor sich hinzugrummeln. Ein Alptraum.  
  
„Aber Schwester, ich kann mich jetzt nicht konzentrieren! Ich bin krank, ich..."  
  
„Das hat sich eben aber anders angehört... nun viel Spaß euch beiden!" Damit verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Kaum waren sie alleine schaffte Heero es gleich, Duos Laune zu heben. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um den Aufsatz machen. Ist bereits erledigt."  
  
„Du bist ein Ass Heero!" /Er ist doch nicht so kalt, wie er immer scheint. Oder ich beginne Wirkung auf ihn zu haben./ Duo grinste. „Warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
„Nun, ich habe gehört das du im Basketball-Team der Schule bist?" Duo nickte und Heero fuhr fort. „Nun, Mr. Kushrenada verlangt einen Aufsatz über Basketball von mir, und ich dachte das du ja mal zu mir kommen könntest und das wir das bearbeiten..."  
  
Duo grinste. „Klar. Wann?" Heero seufzte. „Nun, im Moment ist schlecht, aber vielleicht Samstag...?"  
  
„Klar, geht! Ich komme dann einfach vorbei. Gibst du mir deine Adresse?"  
  
Heero schrieb sie auf, wünschte Duo noch gute Besserung und ging.  
  
Duo überlegte. Heero hatte ihn eingeladen. Sein erster Sieg. Das würde er den anderen erzählen. Heero hatte noch nie jemanden zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Das dumme war... es war erst Dienstag!  
  
~*******~  
  
Noch zwei Tage!  
  
„PENG"  
  
/Autsch!/ Duo stöhnte auf, als er den Schmerz in seiner Hand wahrnahm. /Warum muss dieser bescheuerte Laternenpfahl auch ausgerechnet in meinem Weg stehen? Aber ich sollte doch besser mal aufstehen/ Der Gedanke kam ihm als Duo die Gesichter der vorbeigehenden Leute bemerkte. Sie sahen ihn so ... sonderbar an! /Als ob ich ein Verrückter wäre!/  
  
Das konnte auch fast zutreffen. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis zu dem Treffen mit dem braunhaarigen Japaner und Duo war das reinste Nervenbündel. Eigentlich hatten ihm Verabredungen nie so viel ausgemacht ... warum gerade jetzt. Aber es ist nicht so das ich wirklich nervös bin,/ dachte er, als er seine Haustür aufschloss/ es ist bloß .../  
  
„Oh .. mein Kalender ..." Duo eilte geradewegs in die Küche, wo ein kleiner Kalender an die Wand gemalt worden war. Nun ja er war schon klein, denn er zeigte nur vier Tage ... aber jedoch in die einzelnen Minuten aufgegliedert! Sein Ende war am Samstag um 13.00Uhr. Dann würde Duo sich mit Heero treffen.  
  
Er hatte den Jungen oft in der Schule beobachtet und sich dabei aus gemalt wie das Date mit ihm werden würde. Vielleicht würden sie sich schon küssen ... Oder schon weitergehen. Es musste alles genau geplant werden:  
  
Als erstes würden sie mit lernen anfangen und dann vielleicht noch irgendetwas zusammen machen. Und am Ende würde Heero einen Abschiedskuss bekommen. Für alles andere war es noch zu früh entschied Duo. Aber auf die Art des Kusses wollte er sich noch nicht festlegen.  
  
~*******~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nahm der amerikanische Junge seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Er hatte nicht lange zu laufen bis er das Ockerfarbene Gebäude sah. Viele Schüler strömten in es hinein und auch der braunhaarige Junge begab sich in das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Mrs. Une in die Klasse.  
  
„Guten Morgen allerseits! Wir werden heute ein neues Thema anfangen ... Mr. MAXWELL, es wäre nett, wenn sie ihre Augen von Relena (Anmerk. Des Autors: Relena sitzt neben Heero) nehmen könnten und dem Unterricht folgen würden! Danke! Also wir wollen heute mit dem Thema berühmte Plätze in Tokyo anfangen und dazu werden wir Partnerarbeit machen. Ihr werdet zu dritt ein Kurzreferat über einen Platz eurer Wahl halten. ... Ja, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Kann ich nicht Einzelarbeit machen? Es wäre mir lieber, denn ich glaube nicht das mir jemand groß helfen kann."  
  
„Nun, ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung das sie mir ein perfektes Endergebnis liefern könnten, doch habe ich dieses ‚Projekt' ausgewählt um mir eine Bild über ihre Fähigkeiten im Zusammenhang eines Teams zu machen. Deshalb bitte ich nun auch sie sich zwei Partner zu suchen."  
  
Heero nickte und blickte sich um. Er erblasste als er sah, dass nur noch zwei Schüler ohne Team geblieben waren während sich die anderen bereits Partner gesucht hatten. /Nein.... Warum passiert so etwas immer mir??/ Er seufzte und Duo und Relena erkannten das er ihre ‚Partnerschaft' akzeptiert hatte.  
  
„Ich wusste das wir in ein Team kommen würden Heero. Wir zwei werden das perfekte Referat machen." Sie blickte Heero mit einem Lächeln, das sie anscheinend für sehr verführerisch hielt, an. Duo war währenddessen rot angelaufen.  
  
„Nun, Relena, ich glaube du hast vergessen, dass ICH ebenfalls beteiligt bin!"  
  
Relena und Duo warfen sich wütende Blicke zu während Heero nur passiv dasaß. Er entschied sich jedoch lieber etwas zu sagen bevor die zwei sich die Haare ausreißen würden.  
  
„Ich schlage vor das wir morgen mit der Arbeit für das Referat beginnen." Duo und Relena wandten sich dem hübschen Jungen vor ihnen zu. „Duo wollte sowieso morgen zu mir kommen, da kommt es auf jemanden mehr nicht an."  
  
Duo erstarrte. Er hielt die Luft an und starrte Heero fassungslos an. /WIE?? ICH bin bei Heero eingeladen! Nicht diese kleine ....!!!/  
  
Relena war in der selben Verfassung. /Das ist unglaublich! Da mach ich ein Projekt mit HEERO und er bittet mich sogar zu sich nach Hause und....er hat diesen IDIOTEN schon vor mir eingeladen!!!!/  
  
Der Gong ertönte und die Schüler gingen fröhlich schwatzend hinaus. Heero ging ebenfalls und Duo und Relena hatten wieder angefangen zu atmen und begaben sich als letzte zur Tür. Bevor die Blondine den Raum verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Duo um.  
  
„Ich dulde keine Konkurrenz."  
  
Diese Aussage beunruhigte Duo keineswegs. Er würde Heero bekommen. Wäre doch zu peinlich wenn er wegen Relena die Wette verlieren würde...  
  
~******~  
  
‚-Samstag, 12.00 Uhr- Nachrichten: Heute wurden die Benzinpreise wieder drastisch erhöh...'  
  
Heero schaltete leicht genervt das Radio aus und legte eine CD auf.  
  
Er stand in der Küche und kochte. Es war ausgemacht, dass Duo und Relena beide bei ihm zu Mittag essen würden. Er hatte überlegt ob er nicht einfach eine Pizza in den Ofen schieben sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er kochte gern und probierte auch gerne neue Gerichte aus. Er war jedoch nicht sicher ob es anderen Leuten schmecken würde. Nur Odin hatte bisher gegessen was er gekocht hatte. Heero grinste. Odin war ziemlich verfressen gewesen, ähnlich wie Duo.  
  
Aber das war jetzt ziemlich egal. Er musste sich überlegen was er kochen sollte. Es musste in einer Stunde fertig sein.  
  
~******~  
  
Duo beeilte sich die Straße hinauf zu gehen. Wenigstens diese eine Mal wollte er nicht zu spät kommen, d.h. er wollte vor Relena dasein. Er hatte im Laufe des Tages festgestellt, dass er, obwohl Relena anwesend sein wird, keineswegs weniger nervös war. Ganz im Gegenteil je näher der Mittag rückte desto schlimmer wurde es.  
  
Jetzt stand er vor Heeros Haus doch bevor Duo klingelte zögerte er einen Moment./Verdammt!! Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so aufgeregt. Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen Duo Maxwell!!/  
  
Endlich drückte Duo die Klingel. "DING DONG" , kam es von drinnen. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte der wartende Junge Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
"Hallo Hee..." , die Worte blieben ihm in Hals stecken als Duo erkannte wer ihm die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Duo! Das du auch mal kommst. Wir hätten schon längst anfangen können. Je schneller wir fertig werden desto besser." /Ach, und danach bin ich mit meinem Heero ganz alleine . Hahaha..../  
  
"Warum lachst du so dämlich?" Duo riss Relena aus ihren Gedanken und diese hörte apruppt auf zu lachen.  
  
"Komm jetzt rein, dann können wir endlich anfangen zu essen."  
  
Bei dem Wort 'essen' huschte Duo schnell herein, schließlich wollte er nichts verpassen. Innerlich gratulierte er sich zu der Entscheidung, Heero an der Tür doch nicht zu umarmen. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er hätte aus Versehen Relena umarmt, wurde ihm ganz anders.  
  
"Hallo Duo" , begrüßte Heero ihn als er in die Küche kam. "Hi Heero! Ich hoffe du wartest nicht schon lange!" "Nein, aber Relena hat versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass du nicht mehr kommst und das wir zu ihr gehen könnten."  
  
„Hihihi, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Und außerdem ist es seine Schuld, wenn er zu spät kommt. "  
  
„Das waren gerade mal zwei Minuten. Warum wolltest du mit Heero eigentlich zu dir?"  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an, du Idiot!" Fauchte das Mädchen Duo an.  
  
„Also wenn ihr nicht bald aufhört zu streiten wird das Essen kalt" , mischte sich Heero ein.  
  
~******~  
  
„Also, wer weiß über welchen Ort wir berichten könnten?"  
  
„Wir berichten über die Kirche! Das ist doch so romantisch ..." Relena rollte mit den Augen. / Und außerdem muss ich doch wissen, wie die Kirche aussieht, in der ich Heero später mal heiraten werde. Es wird die Kirche sein, in der wir uns zum ersten Mal unsere Liebe gestehen und dieser gezöpfte Baka kommt mir nie mehr in den Weg! Hahaha .../  
  
„Warum lachst du denn so?" Heero war sichtlich irritiert. Warum mussten Mädchen auch immer so ... komisch sein.  
  
Die Situation hätte nicht besser sein können. Relena blickte wie ein begossener Pudel drein und Heero war immer noch zu beschäftigt damit rauszukriegen, warum sie denn nun so komisch gelacht hatte.  
  
Nur Duo war guter Laune. Das war ein Stilles 1 : 0 für ihn. Aber wenn sie so weiter machen würden, wären sie bestimmt nicht in der Lage ein Kurzreferat zu Stande zubringen. Und er hatte genau den Blick der Vogelscheuche gesehen, als sie das mit dem Referat bekannt gegeben hatte. Er hatte auch gemerkt, dass sie Heero bemitleidete. /Wenn ihr Amt es ihr nicht verboten hätte, hätte er bestimmt alleine arbeiten dürfen. Ich meine ... wegen Relena kann ich es ja verstehen, aber sie hat ihn auch um meinetwillen bemitleidet. Alte Vogelscheuche!/  
  
„Hey Leute! Kriegt euch wieder ein ... wir müssen nun echt mal anfangen. Wenigstens brauchen wir einen Ort. Dann können wir uns da immer treffen. Also, was für normale Vorschläge gibt es noch?" Duo würde sich dieses mal wirklich bemühen. Er wollte dieser Vogelscheuche einfach zeigen, dass er auch noch anderes drauf hatte. Und Heero würde er auch schon gewinnen. Relena hin, Relena her ...  
  
„Also, von mir aus soll Relena ihre Kirche haben!" Zack ... da war dieses dumme Gefühl das Duo eben sein Fett wegbekommen hatte. Das konnte Heero doch nicht ...  
  
Aber er hatte auch schon zu lange gezögert, denn sogleich meldete sich Relena, die durch das eben genannte Kommentar von ihren Tagträumen in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt war, mit glänzenden Augen zu Wort : „Oh, HEEEEEEERRROOO!!!!!!! Das ist aber süß von dir. Ich habe mir das schon immer gewünscht ..." / Und nun kann ich meine Tagträume doch wahr werden lassen. Oh, Heero-Schatz, was wir noch alles in dieser Kirche tun werden ... Hahaha/  
  
Weiteres zu besprechen kamen sie an diesem Abend jedoch nicht, denn alle drei Schüler hingen ihren eigenen ... „Beschäftigungen" nach:  
  
Relena saß immer noch hysterisch lachend auf dem hingelegten Kissen neben Heero, den sie am Arm gepackt hatte und leicht schüttelte. In ihren Gedanken sah sie sich schon mit Heero auf einer Kirchbank sitzen ...  
  
Der Japaner nahm das leichte Schütteln an seinem linken Arm gar nicht wahr. Er dachte nun schon zum zweiten Mal krankhaft darüber nach, warum dieses Mädchen nun schon wieder lachte. Und dann auch noch so hysterisch... Doch leider konnte er den weiblichen Verstand nicht ganz erfassen. Und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Er konnte sonst immer alles verstehen ... die schwersten Gesetze ... alles ... jeden Menschen vorausahnen ... aber ... nein ... er musste dieses Mädchen doch erahnen können ... verstehen was sie dachte ... ahhh. (Anmerk. D. Autors. Das sind so ungefähr Heero's Gedanken)  
  
Und Duo ...  
  
Der saß fast heulend auf dem gemütlichen Sessel. /Warum nur hat er Relena so einen Vorrang gegeben? Das wird schwer. Er mag mich nicht mehr .../  
  
Also alles in allem ein perfekter Abend.  
  
  
  
~******~  
  
Duo gähnte. Er hasste Montage wie die Pest. Und wieder 5 Tage mit arbeiten zubringen....  
  
Die zum Klassenzimmer ging auf und Mrs. Une trat ein und ließ ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen!" ertönen. Duo starrte die Lehrerin erstaunt an. War ziemlich selten das die Vogelscheuche gute Laune hatte.  
  
Die Klasse wiederholte das „Guten Morgen", genauso überrascht wie Duo. Doch als der Amerikaner seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Partnern zuwandte erstarrte er. Relena schaute ebenfalls erstaunt Mrs. Une an, während Heero grinste. Duo schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal hin. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
Mrs. Une blickte die Klasse an. Sie blinzelte Heero verschwörerisch zu und ließ die Katze aus dem Sack.  
  
„Heute morgen hat Heero hier mich gebeten das Projekt doch etwas zu erweitern. Im Grunde wollte ich das ihr euch einen Platz oder ein Gebäude hier in der Nähe aussucht, doch er hat es geschafft mich zu überzeugen das ihr ein wenig mehr Freiraum haben solltet um auch wirklich gut mit diesem Projekt fertig zu werden. Das bedeutet, dass ihr den Rest der Woche Informationen zusammentragt. Auch während der Schulzeit. Nächste Woche könnt ihr dann noch ein, zwei Stunden am Projekt arbeiten und stellt es dann vor." Une lächelte. „Nun schlage ich vor das ihr euch davonmacht, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
~********~  
  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das du das geschafft hast!"  
  
Duo blickte Heero anerkennend an. Der Japaner war wirklich ein Talent.  
  
Heero, Duo und Relena hatten sich gleich nach der Stunde getroffen und waren auf Relenas Wunsch zum Spielplatz gegangen um dort ein wenig zu quatschen.  
  
Duo grinste. Relena hatte anscheinend gehofft auf dem menschenleeren Spielplatz Heero verführen zu können, aber das konnte Duo schließlich nicht dulden. Er hatte Heero dann gefragt ob er sich nicht auf der zweiten Schaukel neben ihm niederlassen wolle.  
  
Zögernd hatte Heero zugestimmt und Duo beobachtete zufrieden das Relena völlig alleine auf dem Karussell fuhr. Und Heero schien auch aufzutauen. Schien zu stimmen was er in der einen Zeitung gelesen hatte. ‚Versuchen auch sie es und fühlen sie sich wieder jung! Schaukeln macht glücklich.'  
  
Heero blickte Duo fragend an. Der Amerikaner grinste schon wieder. /Nun, wenigstens ist er nicht so hysterisch wie Relena./ Er blickte auf, als das Mädchen auf sie zukam.  
  
Sie sah ziemlich sauer aus als sie erklärte, dass Hilde ihr eben eine SMS geschickt hätte und sie sofort zu dem ihr müsse. Mit einem bösen Blick auf Duo verschwand das Mädchen.  
  
/Ich frage mich, was sie gegen Duo hat. Er ist eigentlich okay. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet./ Heero blickte den Amerikaner an und sah erschrocken das Duo sich von seiner Schaukel erhoben hatte und vor ihm stand. Doch das war nicht das Schlimme.  
  
Entsetzt, aber auch ein wenig fasziniert, bemerkte der Japaner wie sich der andere nach vorne lehnte, sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Heero verkrampfte sich als er in Duos violette Augen blickte, die ihm immer näher kamen.  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	4. Wette oder mehr?

1.1 The Bet  
  
By Yukina + Alita + Amber  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com, killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: GW gehört seinen Erfindern…  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: erstmal nur 2+1+2  
  
Warnung: OOC, AU, jeweils ein bisschen sap + angst  
  
Feedback, please!!  
  
  
  
2 Chapter three  
  
Duo sah Relena hinterher als sie ging und blickte dann hinüber zu Heero. Der erste Schritt, die Wette zu gewinnen.  
  
Duo ging einen Schritt auf Heero zu und beugte sich nach vorne. Er bemerkte den leicht entsetzten Blick in Heeros Augen und zögerte eine Sekunde. Doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Als Heero die Lippen des anderen Jungen auf seinen spürte jagten ihm hundert Gedanken durch den Kopf. Aber am schlimmsten war dieses verwirrende Gefühl. Duos Lippen waren so .... weich und süß. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass die Lippen eines Jungen so zart sein könnten. Heero schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Jetzt war ihm alles egal, er wollte sich nur darauf konzentrieren.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich die beiden Jungen von einander und Heero blickte verlegen zum Boden. Er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte und vor allem wie er darauf reagieren sollte.  
  
Auch Duo wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt tun sollte. Klar, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemanden küsste. Er hatte auch schon oft Jungs geküsst. Aber diesmal war es etwas anders. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben oder erklären. Er wusste es einfach genauso wie man weiß, das jeden Morgen die Sonne aufgeht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Alles in Ordnung war und das es überhaupt nichts Böses auf der Welt gibt, als er Heero küsste.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens beschloss Heero etwas zu sagen. Sie konnten sich ja nicht ewig anschweigen und außerdem wollte er wissen warum Duo ihn geküsst hatte.  
  
„Duo, ich..."  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Duo hatte ihn hochgezogen und war losgerannt. Verwirrt blickte Heero ihm hinterher.  
  
„Na los komm, ich will dir was zeigen." , rief Duo ihm entgegen und rannte wieder los. Heero hatte gar keine andere Wahl und rannte dem gezöpften Jungen hinterher.  
  
~******~  
  
Nachdem sie ca. eine halbe Stunde –ziellos, nach Heeros Ansicht- durch enge Gassen gelaufen waren kamen die beiden Jungen zu einem ruinenartigem Gewölbe. Es war eine alte graue Mauer, die wohl schon sehr lange da stehen musste. Die Jahre hatten sie herunterkommen lassen und sie fing auch schon an zu zerbröckeln. Heero wusste nicht was es war, aber diese Mauer sah wunderschön aus ... fast so ein bisschen wie Du ... /Nein, hör auf so was zu denken. Jungs haben nicht hübsch zu sein. Mädchen, wie Relena schon./  
  
In der Mitte war ein Durchgang, durch den der gezöpfte Junge ihn jetzt zog.  
  
„Als ich kleiner war, bin ich sehr oft hierher gekommen. Ich war immer gerne hier, wenn es Krach zwischen meinen Eltern gab. Sie haben sich sehr oft gestritten, wenn Dad zu viel getrunken hatte und dann wurde er immer schlimmer ... Ich bin dann immer abgehauen und hierher gekommen. Ich weiß nicht warum," Duo schwieg eine kurze zeit bevor er weiterredete. „Ich glaube, Gottes Gegenwart ist hier sehr stark. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Kirche, nur das es hier nicht so streng ist und keine überschüssigen Regeln gibt." Er kicherte leicht.  
  
„Ja, es ist ... atemberaubend!" Heero staunt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es in diesem Stadtteil, so etwas tolles geben würde. Er sah sich die riesige Statue an die vor ihm stand. Sie sollte wohl eine Art antiker Gott sein. Die Umgebung war überfüllt von Blumen und wilden Pflanzen. „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"  
  
„Naja ... das... ist der wichtigste Ort für mich und ich wollte ihn mit einer Person teilen, ... die mir auch sehr wichtig ist." /Oh Gott, Heero wird mich hassen, wenn er alles rauskriegt. Irgendwie schade! Er ist wirklich süß. / Aber es überraschte Duo doch selbst, dass er den Japaner hierher gebracht hatte. Es war immer ein Kindestraum gewesen mit einer auserwählten Person ... /Er ist nur eine Wette./  
  
Duo bemerkte, dass der Japaner gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Als er den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf ansah, bemerkte er die Röte in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Hast du das ... ernst gemeint?" Die Stimme war sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
„Ja!" Warum? Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Unsicher sah Duo den anderen an. Doch auf Heeros Gesicht spiegelte sich ein glücklicher Ausdruck wieder.  
  
Duos Gegenüber lächelte leicht und näherte sich ihm langsam.  
  
„Ähh ... Heero?" Duo wurde auf einmal sehr nervös. Was zum Geier sollte das?  
  
Unruhig bemerkte er, dass Heero immer noch auf ihn zu kam. Nun fing Duo an zurückzuweichen. Er tat es nicht bewusst, wenn er es gemerkt hätte, hätte er es bestimmt unterbrochen. Auf einmal stieß er gegen die Steinmauer hinter ihm. Was nun. Er könnte zur Seite ausweichen ...  
  
Heero hatte Duo erreicht und näherte sein Gesicht langsam dem des Amerikaners. Obwohl es nur einige Sekunden waren kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Endlich wieder dieses wunderschöne Gefühl von Duos Lippen. Sie waren so weich, so zärtlich ... der Kuss des japanischen Jungen wurde immer fordernder. Er bemerkte wie der leichte Wiederstand verschwunden war und Duo nun ganz in ihm aufging.  
  
/Was mach ich hier eigentlich?? Es geht doch bloß um 'ne Wette. Er ist doch bloß eine Wette../  
  
Duo öffnete seine Augen, von denen er nicht wusste wann er sie geschlossen hatte, und blickte in Heeros Gesicht.  
  
Die Augen des Japaners waren geschlossen und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Ausdruck von Freude wieder. /So unschuldig./  
  
Heeros Hände umklammerten Duos Körper als er sich dem Kuss hingab, den Duo jetzt erwiderte.  
  
Duo lächelte in den Kuss hinein und drehte ihre beiden Körper so dass Heero jetzt mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Duo fing an, seine Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Auch Heero begann zaghaft Duo zu berühren und eine seiner Hände fuhr durch die langen Haare des Amerikaners die immer noch zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, aus dem sich jedoch ein paar Strähnen gelöst hatten. Mit der anderen Hand strich Heero zärtlich über Duos Rücken.  
  
Duo brach den Kuss als seine Finger über Heeros Brust strichen und seine Nippel berührten.  
  
Ein Zittern durchlief Heeros Körper und er stöhnte leicht als Duo ihn liebkoste. So etwas hatte Heero noch nie erlebt. /So schön.../ Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete Heero seine babyblauen Augen für einen Augenblick, um Duo anzusehen. /Duo./ Heero schloss seine Augen als Duo ihn an die Mauer drückte. /Bleib bei mir../  
  
Duo war verwirrt. Er sah Heero an, fühlte das Zittern des Körpers unter seinem. Es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Wieder suchten Heeros Lippen die des Amerikaners und Duo öffnete diese weichen Lippen. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge über Heeros Unterlippe wandern während seine Hände zur gleichen Zeit Heeros Shirt aufknöpften.  
  
Plötzlich überfielen Duo Zweifel. Tat er wirklich das richtige?  
  
Heeros Kopf lehnte nun an der Mauer, sein Hals ungeschützt und Duos Lippen verließen Heeros und wanderten zu dem blassen Nacken des Japaners hinunter, wo er leicht zubiss.  
  
Während Heero leicht zusammenzuckte, machte sich Duo klar das ihm das hier nichts bedeutete- er versuchte es zumindest und belog sich dabei selbst.  
  
/Nun, wie's aussieht ist diese Wette ja ganz einfach zu gewinnen./  
  
  
  
~*****~  
  
„Hm! Wo sind die beiden jetzt wieder hin?!" Relena, die die Sache mit Hilde bereits erledigt hatte, blickte sich um und rannte los um die beiden Jungs zu suchen und um sich ihren Heero zurückzuholen.  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
„...Duo..."  
  
Duo blickte in Heeros Augen.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
Heero blickte schüchtern zu Boden. „Ich... ich hab noch nie... ich meine... also..."  
  
Aha. Duo hatte bereits vermutet das Heero noch Jungfrau war.  
  
Duo grinste in sich hinein. /Nur eine Wette. Nur eine Wette. Heero ist nur ein Spielzeug. Ich werde den anderen Beweisen was ich drauf hab!/  
  
„... und ich glaube.... ich glaube ich mag... dich..." , endete Heero, unsicher und ein wenig ängstlich. /Was wird Duo jetzt sagen? Geh nicht weg... nicht wie Odin. Nicht wie alle anderen./  
  
Heero wusste, dass Duo mehr war, mehr sein könnte als Odin es je wahr. Odin war zwar Heeros Spielkamerad und Freund gewesen, aber mit Duo... mit Duo war es anders.  
  
Heero sah auf und blickte in die einzigartigen Augen Duos.  
  
  
  
Duo stand stockstill. /Er…. Mag mich???? Wie kann er das sagen?!/  
  
Bevor Duo antworten konnte drang lautes Rufen an sein Ohr. Er wandte den Kopf, und bemerkte nicht wie Heero ihn hoffnungslos anschaute. /Duo... bitte... schau mich doch an...sag etwas, irgend etwas.../  
  
Natürlich hatte auch Heero die Stimme gehört die seinen Namen, es war Relenas. Aber dennoch konnte Duo ihm sicherlich antworten. Ein trauriges Schimmern war in seinen Augen als Duo sich umdrehte und loslief, Relena entgegen.  
  
Der Amerikaner schaute sich nicht einmal um. 


	5. Time

The Bet  
  
By Yukina + Alita + Amber E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com, killing_angel@sechet.de Disclaimer: Ja, GW gehört mir! Etwa 8 Std. jede Nacht. (träum....)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1+2 Warnung: OOC, AU Feedy, please!  
  
A/N: Ich weiß, dieses Chapter ist ziemlich kurz. Ist schließlich auch nur Teil a. Der nächste Part wird auf jeden Fall viel länger!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4a  
  
Heero lag auf seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ den ganzen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.  
  
Zuerst der Kuss auf dem Spielplatz. Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen als Duo ihn geküsst hatte. Der Kuss war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Heero konnte sich noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern als Duos Lippen seine berührten.  
  
Danach hatte Duo ihn zu der Mauer gebracht. Er hatte gesagt, dass er diesen Ort nur mit einer Person teilen möchte die ihm wichtig ist.  
  
/ Bin ich ihm wichtig? Bedeute ich ihm etwas? Aber warum hat er dann .../  
  
In dem Moment als er ihm den Platz gezeigt hatte und ihm über seine Kindheit erzählt hatte, hatte Heero ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl gespürt, so dass er den anderen Jungen einfach küssen musste.  
  
Aber diesmal war der Kuss lange nicht mehr so zärtlich gewesen. Er war viel leidenschaftlicher und mutiger.  
  
Und dann kam diese elende Relena, gerade als Heero Duo gesagt hatte, dass er ihn mag. Sie wusste natürlich nicht, dass etwas zwischen den beiden Jungs gelaufen war. Sie fing einfach an zu reden und das war das Ende des Tages, denn sie hörte einfach nicht mehr auf. Sie redete und redete.  
  
Heero hat ihre Fragen immer nur mit einem Nicken beantwortet, obwohl er ihr überhaupt nicht zuhört hatte. Er ist mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.  
  
Nachdem sie Relena zwei Stunden bei ihrem Selbstgespräch zugehört hatten, hat sich Duo, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte, verabschiedet, Kurze Zeit später meinte auch Heero, dass er noch was erledigen wolle und nach Hause musste.  
  
Doch er war nicht nach Hause gegangen, sondern ist noch einige Zeit durch die Straßen gelaufen und hatte versucht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wenn er wichtig für Duo ist warum hatte er ihn dann den Rest des Tages ignoriert? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt oder getan?  
  
Als er zu keiner Lösung gekommen war, ging er nach Hause und nun lag er da und überlegte warum Duo nicht mehr mit ihm redete.  
  
/Ahhh..., es ist einfach zum Verzweifeln! Das ist ja noch viel komplizierter als Mädchen. Ich muss morgen unbedingt mit Duo reden. Zuerst küsst er mich und dann behandelt er mich wie Luft. Er schuldet mir einige Antworten./  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken am morgigen Tag schlief Heero dann doch noch ein.  
  
  
  
TBC...... 


	6. Besichtigung

The Bet  
  
By Yukina + Alita + Amber E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com, killing_angel@sechet.de  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, GW gehört mir! Etwa 8 Std. jede Nacht. (träum....)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: 2+1+2 Warnung: OOC, AU Feedy, please!  
  
  
  
A/N: So, nächstes Chapter. Hat doch etwas länger gedauert als ich dachte ^.^ Aber ab jetzt werde ich sowieso wieder mehr schreiben, wozu hat man schließlich Ferien ^^  
  
Chapter 4b  
  
  
  
Mit einem Ruck war Duo wach. Mit noch etwas verschlafenem Blick schaute er auf den Wecker der neben seinem Bett stand. Es war 9.30 Uhr - und er hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu heben. Was war denn gestern passiert?  
  
Relena hatte stundenlang gelabert, dann hatte er sich verabschiedet und war gegangen. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, war er eher geflüchtet. Vor Heero. Sicher hatte er die schmerzvollen Blicke des Japaners bemerkt. Ansonsten hätte er blind sein müssen. Nur Relena war mal wieder so in sich selbst verliebt gewesen, dass sie nichts mit bekommen hatte.  
  
Und dann ... ach ja, Heero war ihm hinterher gekommen und hatte gefragt ob sie sich nicht morgen treffen könnten, um weiter zu arbeiten. Wann wollten sie sich bloß treffen? Ach genau um 10 Uhr ...  
  
10.00 UHR!!!!!! Das war in einer halben Stunde, und er lag noch im Bett.  
  
In Rekordzeit zog Duo sich an, schlang sein Frühstück hinunter und raste zur Tür hinaus. Als er an der kleinen Kathedrale (A/N: die Relena für das Projekt ausgesucht hat -_-) angekommen war, die den Treffpunk darstellte, sah er noch einmal auf die Uhr. 9.45 Uhr! Na also, er hatte es gerade noch so geschafft.  
  
Aber was sollte er nun machen ... Heero war noch nicht da und so beschloss Duo schon in das Gebäude zu gehen. Als er eintrat, sah er sich aufmerksam um. Eigentlich war die Kirche sehr schön, das musste er Relena lassen!  
  
Er ging den schmalen Gang entlang, bis er vor einem kleinen Altar stand. Der war ganz schlicht gehalten und Duo fragte sich, ob er auch irgendwann mal vor so einem Altar stehen würde.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Hätten die zwei Hände ihn nicht an den Seiten festgehalten, hätte Duo mit Sicherheit die Decke mit seinem Kopf berührt. Schwer atmend und sich von dem Schock erholend blickte er sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines lächelnden Heero Yuy.  
  
"Was glaubst eigentlich, was du da machst? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich hätte mich ERSCHRECKEN können!" Verächtlich sah er den Japaner an.  
  
Dieser wurde auch sogleich unsicher. "Tut mir leid, ... ich wollte nur ..."  
  
Der unglückliche Gesichtsausdruck auf diesem wunderschönen Gesicht ließ Duo deutlich spüren, dass er mal wieder überreagiert hatte. Er musste es wieder gut machen. Heero sah aber auch wunderschön aus.  
  
Der Amerikaner beugte sich nach vorne und die Lippen der beiden berührten sich. Heero sah ihn zuerst erstaunt an, versank aber dann in dem Kuss. Langsam drängte Duo ihn zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an den Altar stieß. Seine Zunge erkundete nun alle Winkel in Heeros Mund, was den braunhaarigen Jungen aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
Anscheinend war dies ein Anstoß gewesen, denn nun rang auch Heeros Zunge mit Duos, sie spielten mit einander. Duo ließ den Japaner gewinnen, so dass dieser seinen Mund erkunden konnte. Langsam glitten die Hände des gezöpften Jungen über den Oberkörper seines Partners. Seine linke Hand legte sich um Heeros Taille, während die andere zu seinem Nippel wanderte. Heero stöhnte leicht.  
  
Auch er ließ nun seine Hände über Rücken und Schultern des anderen gleiten. Er wusste was das letzte Mal passiert war. Dieses schöne Gefühl, es war das gleiche gewesen, genauso wie jetzt. Und dann war Duo einfach weggegangen. Er hatte ihn allein gelassen, allein mit den Gedanken und Sorgen. Diesmal würde Heero schon dafür sorgen, dass er blieb. Duo sollte für immer dableiben. Nicht weggehen, so wie Odin, so wie alle, die er liebte ...  
  
Heero ließ seinen Lippen nun freien Lauf. Er brach den Kuss und bedeckte stattdessen nun Duos Wange mit vielen kleinen Küssen. Er hörte wie Duo aufstöhnte, was ihm einen Ansporn gab, weiterzumachen. Seine Lippen wanderten nun tiefer und küssten jede noch so kleine Stelle auf Duos Hals.  
  
Das verwirrende Gefühl war wieder da. Duo hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde alles über den Kopf wachsen, wenn er es weiter geschehen ließ. Doch dieses Gefühl war so schön. Zu schön, um davon loszukommmen.  
  
"Hmhm!" , ertönte plötzlich ein Räuspern.  
  
Vollkommen verwirrt blickte das Pärchen auf und sie erkannten einen freundlich aussehenden Mann im Priestergewand.  
  
Der Mann lachte, als er ihre verdutzten Gesichter sah. "Nein, nein, lasst euch nicht stören." Er winkte ab. "Aber, wäre es nicht ein Vorschlag diese....Aktivitäten anderswo auszuführen?" Der Pastor zwinkerte ihnen zu, und Duo, der sich inzwischen wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden bewand nickte. Er ließ Heero los und lief auf den Pastor zu, um sofort ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
"Hallo! Ich bin Duo Maxwell. Also, eigentlich war das nicht geplant... auch wenn es nicht übel war..." Er grinste.  
  
"Nun, dürfte ich dann nach dem Grund eures Besuches fragen?"  
  
"Ein Schulprojekt. Wir arbeiten zu Dritt daran und stellen eine Kirche, bzw. eine Kathedrale vor. Relena, die sicher auch gleich auftauchen wird, hat diese hier ausgesucht. Na ja, und so haben wir...."  
  
Heero blickte zu Boden und hörte dem Amerikaner nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Das Schicksal schien wirklich mit ihm zu spielen. Wieso wiederholte sich bloß alles? Wieso hatte Duo ihn sofort los gelassen, als der Priester erschienen war? Wieso hatte er sich nun zum zweiten Mal von ihm abgewandt? Wieso?  
  
Wie von weit entfernt hörte er Duo immer noch weiterreden, er selbst versank immer tiefer in seinen Gedanken. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Er ließ sie nicht fallen. Konnte nicht. Duo würde ihn erst recht nicht wollen, wenn er Schwäche zeigte. Aber...was würde Duo dazu bringen ihn zu mögen? Warum sagte der Amerikaner ihm nicht, was ihm nicht gefiel?  
  
Verzweifelt sah Heero auf. Was auch immer es war, er würde es ändern, wenn ihn dann endlich jemand lieben konnte.  
  
"...denke ich kann dir weiterhelfen. Wenn es für die Schule ist." Duo rollte die Augen. "Also, ihr könnt hier filmen, Fotos machen und für Informationen fragt ihr einfach mich. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass das gerade jetzt Sinn macht - die Messe fängt nämlich gleich an."  
  
Freundlich machte er mit seinen Händen eine Geste und tat, als wolle er Duo hinaus scheuchen. Der lachte auch gleich los und rannte hinaus. Er nahm an, dass Heero ihm folgen würde und war überrascht, als er dann alleine vor der Kathedrale stand - nein, nicht alleine. Alex und Hilde lehnten sich an das Gemäuer und blickten Duo schelmisch an.  
  
"Und? Wie weit bist du?"  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
In der Kirche wandte sich der Pastor jetzt Heero zu, der immer noch mit undurchdringlichem Blick dastand und nichts um sich herum wahr zu nehmen schien.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung, Junge?" Mit aufmunterndem Lächeln stand der Pastor da. "Ich bin Shisài." Er streckte Heero die Hand hin.  
  
Der Japaner hob den Kopf und blickte die ausgestreckte Hand lange an, bevor er sie schließlich ergriff.  
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy." Damit senkte er den Kopf wieder, doch der Pfarrer wollte davon nichts wissen. "Komm mit! Du kannst mir ein wenig bei der Vorbereitung helfen. Dein Freund wird dir nicht weglaufen", meinte er optimistisch und zwinkerte erneut. Doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Der Junge vor ihm sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Seine Augen schienen leer und ein Schauer lief über Shisàis Rücken. Trotzdem nahm er Heero am Arm und zog ihn in die Priesterkabine (Anm. d. Autors: Keine Ahnung wie man so was nennt).  
  
"So. Hier sind wir. Könntest du mir vielleicht eines der Gewänder aus dem Schrank dort drüben geben? Ich richte inwzischen die anderen Sachen, die ich brauche. Du kannst dich ja dann ein wenig umsehen", schlug er vor, bevor er zu einem Schrank am anderen Ende des großen Zimmers ging.  
  
Heero ging scheinbar automatisch auf den Schrank zu in dem Shisàis Kleider waren. Schnell zog er ein weißes Gewand mit rotem Schal hervor und legte es fein säuberlich über einen Stuhl. Danach schien wieder etwas Leben in seine Augen zu kommen, als er sich das Zimmer genauer betrachtete.  
  
Man konnte erkennen, dass es nur für die Vorbereitungen zu Messen gneutzt wurde, doch die eleganten Teppiche, die hübsch verzierten Schränke und nicht zuletzt das große, edelsteinbesetzte Kreuz über dem Spiegel an einer Seite der Wand verliehen dem Raum ein behagliches und zugleich überirdisches Aussehen.  
  
Die Enttäuschung über Duos Zurückweisung nur noch im Hinterkopf lief er zum Kreuz und strich vorsichtig mit einer Hand über die roten Rubine. Erst als er ein Lachen hinter sich hörte wandte er sich um.  
  
"Noch einer, der von diesem Kreuz verzaubert ist. Die sind nicht echt", meinte der Pastor und zeigte auf die Edelsteine.  
  
"Könnten wir es für unser Projekt benutzen? Es würde direkt hineinpassen."  
  
Immer noch lächelnd nickte Shisài. "So, mal sehen was du ausgesucht hast. Ja, dass ist gut. Bleibst du noch zur Messe?"  
  
Heero schüttelte den Kopf und verabschiedete sich rasch, da er sich jetzt, kurz vor der Messe, ein wenig überflüssig fühlte.  
  
"Ach, Heero..." Heero blickte sich noch einmal um. "Wenn du Fragen oder Probleme hast...", er sah den jungen Japaner ernst an. Dieser nickte nur und verließ den Raum, und kurz danach, die Kirche.  
  
Davor sah er Duo und Relena, die inzwischen auch dazu gestoßen war und sich mit dem etwas....unglücklich...aussehenden Amerikaner unterhielt.  
  
Duo hatte Hilde und Alex inzwischen erklärt, dass alles bestens lief und er Heero höchst wahrscheinlich noch vor der Vorstellung des Projektes herumkriegen würde. Die beiden waren schließlich gegangen als Relena auftauchte und sich bitter beschwerte, dass sie eben erst erfahren hatte, dass ihre beiden Projektpartner sich in der von IHR ausgesuchten Kathedrale trafen - und das in ihrer Abwesenheit.  
  
Plötzlich sah Relena auf und ließ einen Schrei los. "HEERO! Wie konntest du mir das antun! Warum sagst du mir eigentlich nicht, wo du hingehst! ICH habe doch diese Kathedrale ausgesucht!!" Sie schniefte und sah Heero um Trost bittend an. Sie grinste innerlich als Heero ihr für etwa 5 Sekunden den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn danach wieder wegnahm.  
  
Die Ereignisse, bevor Shisài aufgetaucht war, drangen wieder in Heeros Gedächtnis zurückgerauscht und er blickte Duo hoffnungsvoll, wie auf eine Wiedergutmachung wartend, an. Doch Duo mied seinen Blick, als Relena plötzlich einen Vorschlag machte - sogar einen Verhältnismäßig guten.  
  
"Was meinst du Heero? Hilde und Alex sind heute seit einem Jahr zusammen und machen eine Hausparty. Gehst du mit mir hin??"  
  
Duo verschluckte sich, vor seinen Augen sah er Relena in knallpinkem Ballkleid und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Heero war unterdessen noch am zweifeln. Er vermied es immer, auf solche Partys zu gehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Duo plötzlich wieder grinsen und der Amerikaner verkündete, dass er auch hingehen würde. Immer noch zweifelnd, stimmte auch Heero zu.  
  
"Supi!! Holst du mich um acht ab?"  
  
Heero schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir sehen uns dann bei Alex. Bye."  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Duo ging der Japaner davon. Diesmal war er es, der flüchtete.  
  
  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
